


Moony and Paddy

by halseam (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halseam
Summary: I never know what to put here but fun fact I have ‘what the heck I gotta do’ from 21 chump street stuck in my head





	Moony and Paddy

**Author's Note:**

> Wolfstar Oneshot for tumblr user wastaru  
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

It felt like it was yesterday when Sirius knocked on his door at midnight, eyes wide and face void of any colour. When he slowly asked what was wrong and Sirius began... it was either sobbing or laughing.  
He took the other inside, now completely sure he was crying with small gasps of laughter. Sirius had a habit of laughing through pain of some sort, once he fell off his broom from ten feet high and just laid on the ground in hysterics, tears running down his face from laughing. A smile stayed etched on his face for a week after that incident.  
Even after a few gulps of warm tea and holding a cold cloth to his face for a few seconds, although his crying and laughing was gone, there was still no colour in his face.  
“Can you... can you tell me, uh, what’s wrong?”  
“Remember James and Lily?” Sirius fixed his eyes on one spot on the kitchen table.  
Remus nods, then realizes Sirius can’t see him, and makes a noise of certainty.  
“So, they had a kid. Cute kid. A year old. Looks so much like James. They named me his godfather.” He gulps. “Just got the news. A couple hours ago, they, uh...” he shakes his head. He looks up at Remus, who’s face reads pure confusion and concern. He raises a finger to his throat and drags it across, eyes watering up again.  
Remus’ throat closes up and a hand shoots to cover his mouth. He shakes his head in disbelief. Sirius looks back down at the table, taking a deep breath in and speaking again.  
“Thank god they left him in my care. Thing is, though, I can’t raise a kid.” They lock eyes. Remus bites down on his lip as a distraction from the news. “I need help. Thoughts?”  
Remus blinks. He’s silent. And completely still. The room is spinning and his head is foggy. After a minute of them simply looking at each other, Remus still unable to accept the fact that his best friends are dead and Sirius simply waiting for an answer, Remus slowly nods.  
“Cool... I’ll be back here with him at noon.” And Sirius stands and leaves without another glance.  
Raising a child with your best friend and boyfriend was a feat younger Remus never thought would come his way. Explaining to teachers that, no we’re not his dads, we’re simply his primary guardians. Yes we have full custody of him. Yes his parents are... _that_ , no we didn’t adopt him from an orphanage. It was, to say the least, exhausting.  
But completely worth it. When Sirius and himself were trying to teach Harry to talk, instead of saying ‘Padfoot’ he said ‘Paddy’. Explaining to people why he’s calling them ‘Moony and Paddy’ was exceedingly difficult, through the cuteness that came along with it. His first year teacher even corrected him with “don’t you mean mummy and daddy?”  
No. He didn’t.  
The countless times he’s woken up to Sirius and Harry stealing food from the kitchen downstairs, or crying when Harry running his tiny fingers across Remus’ scars and saying ‘were the same’, or staring at their family portraits on the mantelpiece, he wouldn’t change this little family for the world.  
But things can never be that easy, can it?  
Sirius had been ecstatic when Harry got his letter, promising to bring him shopping for his things next week. Remus, however. He feigned being happy, but couldn’t bring himself to be genuinely so. Harry even refused to call them Moony and Paddy a month later at the platform, saying he was getting too old. He has to admit, that stung more than it should have.  
Watching the giant scarlet train roll away through the tunnel with Sirius stuck to his side is, in all honestly, horrible. They just sent their... yeah, child off to Hogwarts, completely aware of the fact that they won’t see him again until Christmas. The thing that hurts the most is that James and Lily aren’t by their side to send their child off. That’s what he presumes Sirius is crying into his shoulder for.  
He leads the other to a bench nearby and they both let out a few tears, zero words spoken verbally but thousands mentally. Remus hugs his boyfriend close, feeling stupid for a second then noticing the other parents doing the same, and runs fingers through the soft black hair.  
“We raised him. And now he’s all grown up.” Sirius let’s out a half-shrug. “He’s gone,”  
“It won’t be forever, don’t worry. It’ll be fine,” Remus reassures, but he’s not sure whether it’s himself he’s doing so to or the other. He decides _yes_.  
“I just wish they were here to see him,”  
Not a single word is spoken to one another after that. Not even when they get take away from a muggle place, nor when they get home and eat lunch. Neither of them speak up until an hour past dinner when Remus suggests they watch a movie and none even after that. Well, how can they? They fall asleep together ten minutes into the movie.  
Cleaning up the popcorn will be hell.


End file.
